pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreck-It Doof
The twentieth episode of Season 38. Doofenshmirtz transforms himself into a monster in hopes of pursuing the monster from his last scheme. Phineas and Ferb help boost the market of Officer Concord products. Episode Summary One day, Doofenshmirtz is busy working on an Inator. It's called the Monster-Transform-Inator. It'll allow him to turn himself into a monster, kind of like Jekyll Doofenshmirtz and his Brew-Inator. He zaps himself and he transforms into a hideous monster. He hopes to find Haven. He bursts into town and causes havoc. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb get a phone call. It's the head of the Officer Concord company. They need the boys' help to help boost their market. Phineas knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry is already on the move, tracking Doof the monster. Monogram tells Perry to be careful, because he could shred him into pieces within minutes. Perry has to try and keep his distance. The Doof monster is tearing through anything he sees. He tries to find Haven. He finally spots her with Erin. They both shriek in terror. The Doof monster grabs Haven. Erin demands he puts her down. He screams in Erin's face. She's covered in monster saliva. Erin gives chase to the monster. Doof is faster tan Erin, however. Then, she has an idea. She goes to Phineas and Ferb's house. She asks if she can borrow their super sonic running shoes. Phineas allows her. So far, the boys have created lots of new flavors of drink mix, toys, posters, you name it. Erin once again gives chase to Doofenshmirtz. Doof is busy tearing apart Danny's Music Shop. Danny is sobbing like crazy. Then, Doof heads for city hall. Haven has her face hidden because she's really scared. Erin is catching up to Doof's pursuit. Perry hops into action and starts to fight the Doof monster. Haven flies right out of Doof's hand. Erin has to save Haven now. She runs towards where she thinks Haven will land. Haven is about to crash land. Haven crash lands into Heidi's backyard. She wonders what they're doing. Erin says they can't talk now, they're trying to run away from a monster. Heidi shrugs. Eventually, Doof makes it to city hall, Perry still following closely. He starts to fight the monster once again. Perry takes a few hits, but doesn't give up. He eventually grabs the Monster-Transform-Inator and hits the reverse switch. He zaps Doof and he turns back to normal. Before Doofenshmirtz can re-hit himself, Perry destroys the Inator. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Heidi: "Was it a chaotic monster chase through town that brought you two here?" *Haven and Erin: "Yes, yes it is..." Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Erin Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Brew-Inator and Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz ("The Monster of Phineasnferbenstein") *Officer Concord is seen ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Danny's Music Shop is seen ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Allusions *'Wreck-It Ralph': The title of the episode is based on this movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38